In This For The Long Haul
by MissBecca
Summary: Charlie is back from Romania with commitment issues, Harry has trust issues, Sirius is marrying Severus, Teddy loves his uncle Harry and likes having him to himself and the Weasley's are one big happy family. AU. Slash. Extreme fluffiness coming up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing, nada, nix. If you recognise it, it isn't mine. **

**AN- A bit of light hearted fluff always brightens my day, as do reviews (hint hint). Many thanks to my angel beta, . , because she is a star. As I always say, read, enjoy and please review x **

Charlie opened the back door and walked into the familiar kitchen of the burrow. He placed his backpack by the door and looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time he was here, he thought to himself with a wry smile.

Molly Weasley came bustling into the kitchen singing to herself before she caught sight of the intruder.

"Charlie! What are you doing here?" She shouted happily as she pulled him into a bone breaking hug,

"I quit the reserve mum. I'm home for good this time."

"Oh, that is such good news, I miss you terribly while you're away. The whole family back together again, oh I can't wait until Arthur gets home!"

"Mum, breathe," Charlie chuckled as she let him go. He sat at the table as she began making him tea and toast.

They chatted for a while whilst he ate and then she hit on the question he had been dreading.

"So, why did you quit the reserve? I thought you loved working there?"

"I did. I was…fired."

"What in the world for?"

"Well, you know the boss of the reserve is a woman? I…um…well…I kind of slept with her husband."

"CHARLIE! Oh what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry mum. I was drunk and it just…happened. I didn't know who he was until the day after though, I swear."

Molly looked at him for a moment, before she smiled slightly at her second eldest son. She could see the regret in his eyes, hear the shame in his voice, and she knew when her kids were truly upset.

"It's alright love. Tell the other's you quit because you were missing home. I won't even tell your father."

"Thanks mum. Do you mind if I go up to bed for a little while. The journey had knackered me out somewhat."

"Go on son, there's fresh sheets on the bed, Harry normally sleeps in there when he stays the night."

Charlie nodded and kissed his mum on the cheek before picking up his bag and making his way up the stairs to his childhood bedroom.

He lay down on the bed with his arms under his head. Whatever the reason for it, he was glad to be home. He allowed himself a small smile before he drifted off to sleep.

Harry placed the newly washed glasses on the shelf before walking around the bar to check the optics on the other side. It was just under an hour to opening and he was doing his last minute checks on the place. Jayden and Shilah, two of his bar staff were due in any minute.

Before he could get any further, his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, shaking his head when he saw who it was. She rang him about thirty times a day, anyone would think she was his mother.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?"

"I'm just checking if you're going to be at the burrow on Sunday for dinner?"

"You know I am, I told you yesterday. Either your hormones are messing with your brain or you want something else."

"Ha bloody ha. Okay, so I was ringing to make sure you were alright. Is that a crime?"

"Nope, course not, but when it's the fifth time today that you've rang for exactly the same reason it leads me to believe you think I can't look after myself."

"Of course I don't think that Harry, but ever since you broke up with…yeah, I worry about you."

"There's no need anymore, honestly. I'm far past over it now, it was over a year ago. Honestly Hermione, you need to stop worrying about me so much. Now, go give Rosie a big snog from her uncle Harry and tell her I have a present for her on Sunday."

"You spoil her. You spoil all the kids to be truthful though, so, okay then, if you're sure, I'll see you on Sunday. Love you."

"Love you too Mione, I'll call tomorrow."

Harry put the phone in his pocket and chuckled to himself just as Jayden walked in.

Jayden was twenty years old, he had been working at the bar for about eight months. He had black hair, spiked up with flashes of red through it. Harry enjoyed working with him, they always had fun.

"Let me guess, Hermione just phoned to check if you're okay?" He asked laughing as he came behind the bar.

"Got it in one, I'll have to tell her how predictable she's getting. Have you seen anything of Shilah? She is normally here by now."

"Not today, saw her in Diagon Alley yesterday, she was buying some cold potions for her little boy, said he wasn't well."

"Ah, she might not be in then. We'll see."

"So, looking forward to a busy night boss?"

"Busy night my arse. Thursdays are terrible, I only get people in at all because of all the offers on. It should be a walk in the park tonight."

Before Jayden could answer, Harry's phone rang again.

"Hello," he said as Jayden started filling the optics Harry pointed out to him.

"Alright Hufflepuff?"

"Kiss my arse Draco, what do you want?"

"Just reminding you that you owe me a night out tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'll pick you up at eight. Is that all you wanted?"

"Anyone would think you don't want to talk to me, my sexy soon-to-be step god-brother."

"What are you waffling about?"

"We'll be step god-brothers when Sirius marries Severus in August you know. Only four months to go now."

"By Merlin Draco, man up a bit will ya. You sounded like a woman just then. And yes, I know it's only four months away because I had Sirius on the phone this afternoon in the middle of a mental breakdown."

"You tell me to man up when Sirius keeps crying like a bitch? Whatever, see you tomorrow, arsehole."

Harry made to put the phone in his pocket but didn't even make it half way before he got another call.

"Hello," he sighed into the phone.

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm not there, Nicky isn't well, so I can't make it into work, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Shilah, let me know if I need to cover the weekend, okay?"

"Sure, I really am sorry."

"No need, I hope little Nick gets better soon."

Harry threw his phone behind the till. It could stay there for the rest of the night, he had answered enough phone calls today, not least a half an hour one sided conversation with Sirius about how the wedding would never be ready in four months. He shook his head as he opened the doors. Time to get to work.

He smiled as his first customer came in.

He really loved his job.

When Charlie woke up the sun was rising, shining slightly through his window. He stretched and sat up. After going to the toilet, he unpacked his stuff and went back to the bathroom, this time for a shower.

When he got downstairs, Molly was already seated at the table, a large plate sat waiting for him under a heating spell. He sat down, thanked his mum and dug in. He was starving.

"Arthur's already left for work, but he's happy you're home and he'll see you at dinner," she told him smiling.

"Cool, when's the next family gathering? I've missed everyone."

"This Sunday. You've missed a lot. Hermione, Angelina, Fleur and Tonk's are all pregnant," she told him proudly.

"Wow, I knew about Fleur, but not the others, what else has been going on?"

"Ginny got engaged to Theo a few weeks ago, they haven't set a date yet but Ginny wants a Christmas wedding. Fred's actually dating someone, Alicia Spinnet, she was on the quidditch team with him at Hogwarts. Plays for the Holyhead Harpies now with Ginny."

"Wow, my little sister getting married? How about Harry? Wedding bells coming from him anytime soon?"

Molly had a knowing look in her eyes that made him uncomfortable as she answered. "Harry and Blaise broke up, badly if you want the truth. Harry walked in on him having sex with one of the bar staff from The Dragon. Needless to say he lost his job, Harry told Blaise he never wanted to see him again and then he came here. I flooed Sirius and Severus and they took him home with them."

"How long ago was that?"

"I'd say getting on to eighteen months, he's doing a lot better now, he's happier. He moved into a flat of his own about six months ago."

"Why did no one tell me?"

"Why would we? You never really seemed interested in his life before."

Charlie blushed lightly and began eating again while his mum told him about the rest of the family. He was laughing at a story about little Victoire when Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mum, oh hey Charlie, I didn't know you were coming home," Harry smiled, kissing Molly on the cheek. He had been calling Molly mum for about three years, and she still beamed every time he said it.

"I'm back for good, I quit the reserve."

"Awesome. Here you go, the cook book you wanted," Harry said passing a plastic bag to Molly.

"Ah, you're a star. Stay for a cup of tea?"

"Sorry mum, I have to get back to the bar to set up."

"It's still early," she said rolling her eyes at him. "You have plenty of time."

Harry grinned at her. "Go on then, I can only stay half an hour though. You know I can refuse you nothing."

"That's because you're a good boy. Why do you need to set up so early anyway?"

"I'm going out tonight, I thought it was about time I had a night off, I have to pick Draco up at eight, and we're meeting Ginny and Theo, and I imagine Sirius and Severus will tag along."

"Where are you going?"

"Where else, The Dragon. There's no other wizarding nightclubs around, that's why mines so popular."

"So you'll end up working then, I know you." she chuckled shaking her head at him as she set the tea in front of him.

"No, Jayden is plenty capable of being in charge, I'm just going out to have fun. So, how have you been Charlie?"

Charlie had been watching the conversation with an amused spark in his eye. Harry knew exactly what to say to get his mum going and also what to say to calm her down. He handled her perfectly.

"I'm good, looking forward to checking out this bar of yours, I've had rave reviews in letters," he replied easily.

"Meh, it's nothing special," Harry replied humbly.

"That's not what I heard. I'll come by one night soon, and have a gander."

"Come along tonight if you want, I'll add your name to the VIP section so you can join us. Well, I'll add you to the permanent list along with the others anyway and…mmuuuuummmm, will you do me a favour?"

Harry fluttered his eyelashes at Molly who laughed.

"What do you want," she asked.

"Well on Sunday the whole family plus some is here, yes?"

She nodded, already knowing where this was going.

"And it's going to be a crazy hectic day, yes?"

She nodded again playing along. They both knew she would say yes.

"Well I thought it would be nice, after the kids have gone to bed, if everyone could come to the bar for a few hours and relax. So…"

"Yes, Arthur and I will babysit the children and yes you can all go and have some fun."

"I love you mum, you rock the world, on that note, I really need to go. I'll see ya Sunday," he kissed her, and patted Charlie on the shoulder. "If I don't see you tonight Charlie-boy, you're a miserable sod and I'll see ya on Sunday."

Charlie laughed as Harry practically pranced out of the door.

Molly chuckled as she watched him go and shook her head. "That boy could get a squib to perform magic."

Half past nine that night found Harry, Draco, Sirius, Severus, Theo and Ginny sat around a table in the VIP area of The Dragon chatting, laughing, teasing each other and just generally having a good time.

That was where Charlie found them.

"Charlie-bear!" Ginny cried when she saw him, jumping out of her seat to cuddle him.

The others greeted him as he sat down between Harry and Ginny.

"What do you want to drink, Charlie?" Harry asked.

"What do you serve?"

"Muggle and magical drinks, you want it, I'm pretty sure we have it."

"Then I'll have a pint of lager please," Charlie replied.

Harry rose from his seat and went to the bar. Five minutes later he returned with a tray of drinks.

He set everyone's drinks down, along with a shot of Sambuca for everyone.

"Now you're talking," Draco grinned. "On three, one, two, three!"

They downed the shots. Ginny and Charlie both winced at the taste, but the others just grinned.

"Come on Harry, dance," Draco said as one of his favourite songs came on.

Sirius and Severus grinned as their godson's made their way to the dance floor.

Charlie could only watch in fascination, as they danced together, closely, as he had only seen couples dance.

He finally tore his eyes away when Ginny began talking to him, though the jealous feeling in his stomach didn't dissipate in the slightest.

Harry plonked his bum in the seat he had vacated two hours before. He was shattered. The only person still at the table was Charlie, and Harry raised his eyebrow when he saw the vacant look in his eyes. He was smashed.

"Hey Charlie, are you not going to dance?" he asked.

"Nah, no one to dance with," he slurred leering at Harry.

"I'll dance with you, well, as soon as I catch my breath I will."

"Won't your boyfriend mind?"

"Who? Draco? He isn't my boyfriend. We just dance together is all."

"You looked really hot. Smoking hot. You are one sexy beast Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Thanks. I'll be back in a minute, just going to get a drink and go to the toilet."

Charlie nodded absently, picking his drink up.

Ten minutes later, when Harry got back to the table, Charlie was nowhere to be seen. Harry smiled to himself as he sat down to wait. He and Charlie had always had chemistry, maybe now he was back for good they could see if it would amount to anything.

Another ten minutes passed and Harry was getting bored, so he decided to look for the red head himself. It didn't take long to find him.

Pressed against the wall by another man, Charlie was making out like there was no tomorrow. Harry stayed long enough to see him grope the stranger, before shaking his head disgustedly and walking away.

Apparently it wouldn't amount to anything.

He bumped into Sirius on his way back to the table.

"I'm going to go home, I'll call you tomorrow lunch okay?" Harry mumbled quietly.

"Why are you leaving, it's only just gone twelve."

"I just want to go home. I'm taking Teddy to the zoo tomorrow so I have an early start. I love you, tell the others I'll see them on Sunday."

"If you're sure. Before you go though, what was with the sizzles between you and Charlie Weasley at the table? That was some serious smouldering going on, I think you're in there."

"Yeah, maybe, the problem is, I'm not into one night stands, nor flings. See you Sunday."

Harry walked through the bar to the back room and flooed to his flat.

Sirius watched him as he walked away, he brow furrowed. What on earth did he mean about one night stands? He got his answer soon enough when he saw Charlie stumbling after some random stranger out of the back door.

Sirius shook his head.

Oh well, he thought wryly to himself, Sunday at the Burrow ought to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like this one. I had a bit of a writing splurge, so most of my stories have new chapters today. Read and review **

Harry looked around the back garden of the Burrow with a grin. Kids chasing butterflies, Women gossiping, Teddy hanging from Remus's arm as Sirius and Severus appeared to be having yet another argument. He sat by the back door alone, keeping an eye on the kids and staying out of Charlie's way.

"Where did you get to on Friday night," Draco asked as he sat down next to Harry passing him a drink. Draco had been coming to the Weasley Sundays for about six months and now he fit right in.

"Went home. I told Sirius to tell everyone I had gone."

"I know that, I meant why?"

"I imagine Sirius told you that as well. Don't come all coy with me Dray, it doesn't suit you."

"Alright, you got me. I didn't know you was interested in Dragon chaser Weasley."

"Like I said to Sirius, I don't do one night stands, and if he can pick someone else up ten minutes after asking me to dance, I don't even want to know. I'm happy on my own anyway, you just have to stay single so I can tell people I don't know that you're my boyfriend."

"Yeah, that's the reason I stay single, you keep telling yourself that Harry, I hope it works for you," Draco scoffed. Harry chuckled at him, nudging his shoulder with his own.

"Harry, we heard from our mum, that you, with all of your charm and charisma, have arranged a little night out tonight?" George asked as he and Fred came over to join the two friends.

"Indeed. The VIP section has already been sorted, only us tonight. Should be fun."

"Indeed it should. May we bring a friend along?" Fred asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Course you can, I hope he tips Jayden as well as we do considering his drinks will be free," he said raising an eyebrow at the twins in warning.

They all knew that although Harry allowed them free drinks in the VIP section that they had to tip the staff well.

"Obviously. I'll owl him after dinner. Nice one Harry."

The twins walked off, matching grins in place on their faces.

"Me thinks you may have just been set up on a date without being made aware of it," Draco chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You think I didn't pick up on that? Brains like that, you could have been a Slytherin. Oh wait…" Harry jumped up and ran before Draco could hit him. Draco gave chase and Harry ran and hid behind Sirius, who seemed to have kissed and made up with his fiancée.

"Siri, tell him, he wants to beat me up. Get him," Harry begged through his laughter.

"What did you say to make him want to beat you up?" Severus asked Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry looked away pointedly and Draco told them why he was chasing the boy wonder around the garden.

"Have at him then Draco," Severus said with a smirk, pulling Sirius out of the way.

Harry shrieked and tried to run again but this time Draco was faster, tackling him to the ground. Instead of hitting him however Draco began tickling him, resulting in a laughing Harry on the ground begging for forgiveness and the rest of the Adults in the garden in stitches watching them. Draco decided to let Harry up and the pair climbed to their feet, Draco wiping the grass off his jeans and Harry clutching at his sore sides.

"Dinner's ready," Molly called from the kitchen, and chaos reigned as people began making their way into the kitchen to grab a seat. No one wanted to be stuck next to Sirius, who could only talk about the upcoming wedding, nor Fleur, who was French and hormonal, never a good mix.

Harry and Draco entered the kitchen last and both made a beeline for the seat next to the part veela. Draco won and so Harry, groaning all the way, took the last seat, which happened to be sandwiched between Sirius and Charlie.

"Kill me now," he muttered to himself as he sat down.

Molly served the dishes out, and once she had taken her seat, the chatting and laughter began. It was the same every Sunday, and Harry, much as he was unhappy with the current seating arrangement, hoped it never changed.

"So, I hear from the twins, that you have a date tonight?" Sirius asked, through a mouthful of mash.

Harry shook his head. "They asked to fetch a friend, nothing about a date was mentioned to me, and I hope it stays that way. I remember last time they tried to set me up. It was a nightmare."

"Who was it?"

"A called Nigel who goes in the shop a lot. The guy collected toy steam trains for fucks sake. How am I ever going to find a decent man when those to keep setting me up with idiots."

Sirius snorted. "Maybe this one will be alright?"

"Yeah and maybe snowballs can do a happy dance in hell. I'd rather stay home and listen to Celestina Warbeck."

"I thought you liked her," Sirius muttered, his face dropping. "I booked her for the wedding."

"Oh…well…erm… I don't mind…erm…"

Sirius suddenly burst into laughter, and even Severus, who was on his other side and quite obviously eavesdropping, could be seen chuckling.

"You Bastard," Harry muttered quietly so the kids didn't hear. Before long thought, even he couldn't help laughing.

"So Harry, where did you get to the other night?" Charlie asked, trying to pull him into conversation.

"Home," Harry answered before turning back to Sirius.

After dinner, they retired back out into the garden, conversations quieter now, the children being read to by Bill.

Sirius pulled Charlie to one side.

"He saw you, that's why he isn't talking to you now," he muttered, looking slightly angry.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"You know what, Charlie, work it out yourself, and seriously, don't try it on with my godson if you aren't serious about him. I will not have him hurt again, not by anybody."

Sirius walked off, and Charlie leant against the wall. Sirius must have been talking about the guy Charlie had been with the other night. But what did that have to do with Harry? Charlie thought harder, and with a sinking feeling, remembered the conversation he had shared with Harry just before he had pulled the other fella into the corner.

Bloody hell.

HPHPhphpHPHPhphp

The Dragon was heaving and Harry was glad for the fact he had the VIP room cordoned off. He sat chatting quietly with Draco, watching some of the others dancing, and keeping one eye on Charlie.

"Are you going to lay him or get over it," Draco asked after watching Harry watch Charlie for over an hour.

"I just don't get him. I like him Dray but… I refuse to get hurt again."

"So let him chase you. You know the score Harry, if he really likes you, he'll prove it. Now come dance."

Harry chuckled and nodded.

Let him chase me, he thought to himself. Sounds like a plan.

**That box below, right there in front of your eyes, is a review box! Go onnnn you know you want to. **


End file.
